frozen i held my breath
by EmeraldDragons
Summary: From the moment their eyes met, Draco has fallen hard for Valentina. Now if only he could tell her. (Spreads across seven years at Hogwarts. Bold/non-bold separate different memories.) **All recognized characters and features belong to J.K. Rowling.**


**He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as Dumbledore droned on and on about Merlin knows what. The old man sure loved to hear his own voice. Draco rolled his eyes and dove into his thoughts. His first year at Hogwarts. This place is not going to know what hit it. After all, he was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Maybe now his father would be proud of him.******

**"And finally, I would like to introduce you to Miss Valentina. She is here from the United States to provide extra protection for our school. Valentina is half-angel and half half-blood witch, yielding an unimaginable amount of power. She is a year younger than the First Years but she will be sorted into a house as well seeing as it is Hogwarts tradition for everyone except the headmaster to belong to a house. I expect you all to treat her as well as you would treat everyone else. Very well, Valentina, please step up to be sorted," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.******

**"There is pureness in you. Bravery, fire. Stealth, darkness- what? Pureness mixed with darkness?" Utter silence filled the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat sat still on Valentina's head.******

**"Gryffindor? Slytherin? Gryffindor…Slytherin…" muttered the Sorting Hat. After a few moments, "BETTER BE GR- SL- Gryff- Slyth- …Gryffindor…" mumbled the Sorting Hat indecisively.******

**Whispers spread throughout the Great Hall. Never before had the Sorting Hat been so perplexed. Draco shook himself out of his thoughts.******

**He looked up and their eyes met. Silvery gray and golden chocolate. His breath caught in his throat and everything else blurred around him as he gazed at her, frozen. He felt like he was floating and he could not think clearly. All he knew was that he loved this beautiful angel and he would do anything for her.******

**Then, like a thread snapping, he was jolted out of his reverie as their gaze broke and she walked towards the other side of the Great Hall. He sighed sadly. She would never love him.**

****He saw her eating by the willow tree by the lake with Potter, Granger, and the Weasel. Why did she have to be so bloody beautiful? His blood boiled seeing how the trio got to be friends with his angel. He longed for her to look at him again with her magnetic eyes. Talk to him. Laugh with him. How he was head over heels for this girl, he did not know but he could not help it. With a heavy heart, he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey." He heard a honeysweet voice as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Turning around slowly, he gaped at her. Her soft, wavy brown hair. Tendrils being blown by the breeze, making her look exotic. Her warm, chocolate eyes. The golden glow about her.

She smiled. What a heart-melting smile. "Hi, my name is Valentina. This is like a really awkward thing to say when you are first meeting someone but you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." 

Oh, her accent. Who knew a voice could sound so perfect? Wait, what did she say? His mind finally registered what she had said.

He blushed bashfully. "M-my name is… is…" he stuttered, fumbling around, trying to remember his name.

Her tinkling laughter filled his ears and she touched his cheek. "It's alright. I won't bite." Her touch sent heat surging through him. He suddenly felt a new strength rise up in him. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Delight washed across her face as she spoke. "Draco? Like a dragon. I should have expected that, seeing your strength and power. Can I call you Dragon?"

Once again, he found himself speechless and just nodded. She gave him a nickname! She thought he was strong and powerful! It took all his strength to keep himself from falling as his heart burst with joy. He ran his fingers through his silky, platinum blonde hair.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Dragon," she said, touching his face softly again. He absentmindedly put his hand to the place on his cheek where her fingers had lingered.

**He curled up in a dark corner of the library as sobs shuddered through his body. All he wanted to do was make his father proud of him. Why didn't his father love him? Ever since he was a little boy, his father had been shoving beliefs down his throat and punished him severely if he ever even slightly disobeyed. He had used the term "mudblood" and spouted off about pureblood superiority even though it made him feel like a complete bastard. He could not stop the tears from falling.**

Arms wrapped around him and he felt the warmth of another body against his. He lifted his tear-filled eyes and saw Valentina, her eyes full of compassion. She held him without saying a word.

"I just want my father to l-love me. To be p-proud of me. But everything I do is a m-mistake to him. I do e-everything he says but he still manages to find a f-fault. I remember when I was two and I caught a b-butterfly in the jar for him b-because it was so pretty and I w-wanted him to have it. He just looked at me with d-disgust and yelled at me to stop frittering away t-time with nonsense. He's m-molding me into someone I don't want to be b-but I haven't complained. Then the other d-day I told him that I d-didn't want to become a D-death Eater when I grew up and h-he Crucio'd me. I don't know what h-hurt more. The pain from the c-curse or the fact that h-he doesn't love me and w-would to that to me. I just w-want to die. I'm worthless." Draco's voice broke and he just sobbed into Valentina's chest. She rubbed his back gently as he broke down.

Finally, his tears gradually stopped and he looked up at her. There was no judgment in her eyes, only the love of a caring friend.

"Why would you care about a screwed up mess like me? Especially a Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor." he whispered. She murmured softly, "You're my friend. My best friend. No one deserves to be treated that way and everyone needs love. I don't care if you're a Slytherin or if I'm a Gryffindor. That never mattered to me. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. I love you and I'll always protect you, Dragon."

**"I love you too, Val. You're my best friend, my greatest friend," he choked out as tears threatened to pour out again. She wiped away his tears and he smiled weakly at her.**

His Slytherin friends found them just then with her arms around him. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Daphne stared, not knowing how to react. He was their Slytherin Prince after all and she was a Gryffindor. But she was so Slytherin-ish and she could have been in Slytherin. And she was so sweet, amazing, and beautiful.

Draco looked at his friends with a look and the message was clear. Leave her alone. She's my friend and you WILL accept her. They nodded, understanding and introduced themselves to her. Someone actually did love him, his beautiful Val.

"Val, you don't have to do this. I don't want my father to hurt you," he pleaded.

"I'm not letting him hurt you either. I'm with you always, Dragon," she replied firmly. And with that, they left for Malfoy Manor for the holiday.

Arriving at the grand manor, they ran into Lucius Malfoy as soon as they walked in the door. Draco cowered at the sight of his father but Valentina held onto his arm reassuringly.

"Draco, I did not tell you that you could bring anyone home. You've disappointed me once again, son," drawled Lucius.

Draco's eyes filled with tears as he mumbled, "I'm sorry, father. I just wanted you to meet my best friend. Don't you care about my life?"

Lucius's eyes flashed, "How dare you question me? I do not care about how you fritter away your time as long as she isn't a mudblood. And speak up, do you understand me?"

Draco looked down. "Yes, father."

"How could you speak to your son like that? He's your flesh and blood. He loves you and all he wants is for you to love him too. He's an amazing person and you should be proud of him instead of tearing him down," said Valentina.

Lucius's voice rose in anger. "No one asked for your input. How I treat my son is my business. He is an insolent boy and he will have to learn how to toughen up. He doesn't need friends like you to mess with his mind and from the looks of you, you're probably a half-blood, tainted."

"For your information, I am a half-blood but I'm also half angel. Not that it matters because who my parents are should not matter. I love your son and you should too. Do you know that he feels so alone and didn't want to live? When you used the Cruciatus Curse on him, he didn't know if the curse or the lack of your love hurt him more. Do you know how heartbreaking that is and how much it takes for someone as strong as Draco to cry? He feels worthless when he is far from that. You're his father and you need to act like a father because one day you may be too late and he will be gone. How would you feel if he killed himself and you didn't stop him? He does everything for you so you would be proud of him. He needs love. I know you love him, I can see it in your eyes so why is it so hard for you to admit it?" Valentina said, looking directly at Lucius.

Lucius's hand rose, about to slap her but then what she said registered in his mind. His face flashed from fury to disbelief to understanding to shame. He was at a loss for words as he stared at his crying son, clutching onto the beautiful girl who was not afraid of standing up to him. He never knew he had hurt his son so much. The girl's words hit home and Lucius reached towards his son, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I just wanted you to be perfect so you would have a good life when you grow up but I never thought about how it would hurt you. I do love you," Lucius murmured into his son's hair.

"I love you, Dad," Draco sobbed happily. "This is Valentina. She's my best friend."

"Thank you for taking care of my son, Valentina. Sorry about talking like that to you before," Lucius apologized.

Narcissa Malfoy walked in and saw her husband hugging her son. She could not believe her eyes. Lucius and Draco watched as her expression went from shock to confusion to joy.

"Hi, Mum. I love you," smiled Draco sweetly.

"Hello, darling. I love you too. Lucius, you've finally decided to show your son that you love him?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius looked down smiled at his wife and pulled her in to hug Draco as well. Valentina stood off to the side and smiled at the sight of her best friend, finally getting the love that he deserved. Narcissa noticed Valentina and asked, "Who's this?"

"My beautiful best friend whom I love." "The angel, literally, who made me realize that I need to show my love to my son." Draco and Lucius spoke at the same time.

Narcissa smiled in a motherly way at Valentina. "You're welcome anytime here. I feel like you're my daughter already and I just met you."

Lucius nodded his agreement and said, "I've always wanted a daughter. A son and a daughter." Draco couldn't help but grin.

"Aw, there's Dragon's smile. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Valentina replied.

Narcissa and Lucius's eyes widened in surprise. "I used to call Draco Dragon too when he was a baby. And please, call us Lucius and Narcissa," said Lucius.

"You did?" Draco whispered. His parents nodded. Draco looked at his mother and father with shining eyes.

**"DRACO!" Valentina shouted, seeing him frozen in fear of the enormous dragon towering over him. She held out her hands towards him and golden magic flowed from the engraved tiny stars that wrapped around her middle fingers at the same moment that the dragon breathed a pillar of fire at Draco. Valentina's magic shielded Draco from the flames as the tiny stars glowed. She quickly sprouted out her dazzling, feathery white angel wings and swooped to carry him away from the dragon. Her magic flowed once again to subdue the dragon as it swiped at her. Everyone who witnessed this was in awe but she went directly to where she had placed Draco.**

"**Wh-" he started shakily. "I have the powers of an angel from my mother, remember?" she interrupted. He threw his arms around her.**

"Are you bleeding?" he asked, freezing as he saw the black blood that glowed red. "The dragon's claw must have caught me," she replied, wiping her cheek, hoping that he did not notice anything unusual about her blood. "Why does your blood look like that?"

She could hear the fear in his voice, knowing that he recognized her blood. She sighed and looked into his eyes, "Do you trust me?" His mind raced, thinking of the time the Dark Lord had cut his hand from swiping it across the table at Malfoy Manor because there had been a splinter. The Dark Lord had Crucio'd his father and mother for it. Draco looked at Valentina nervously, remembering that unlike everyone else's blood, the Dark Lord's blood from the cut had been black, like Valentina's. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"My name is Valentina Riddle. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, is my father." He shrank back but she continued. "My blood is black like my father's and it glows red like my mother's. There was a time when my father wasn't trying to take over the world. He met my mother and fell in love with her. They were so happy together and they got married. Then my mother got pregnant and had me while they were living in the United States. The angels were angry with my mother because angels are not supposed to have offspring with humans. They killed her one night but they couldn't find me. My father basically lost it when the love of his life was killed. He snapped and all the darkness that had been in him from his childhood from his Muggle father leaving him emerged. He abandoned me in America and started his crazy mission to take over the world. It's my fault that my mother's dead and my father is killing so many people, trying to take over. I'm not supposed to exist because no one can control my actions with the great amount of power I have. My existence is forbidden," she said quietly.

Draco slowly approached her and held her. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything. And I'm glad you exist. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't care who your father is. I'm sorry for doubting you, Val. I'd never hurt you."

"I don't believe in what he's doing. He's not my father anymore. He doesn't even know who I am and I will never let him hurt you. His dark magic may run through my veins but I'm suppressing it with my mother's pureness. Please believe me, Draco," she whispered.

"Of course I believe you."

****He stared at her back as she swept her hair to the front to brush it. She really was beautiful. He could not believe how she had grown to be even more beautiful than she was before. He loved her so much but he could not find the courage to tell her. She was his best friend and what if he wrecked their friendship. He could not bear to lose her. He wanted to mark her with something that indicated that she was his love. 

"Val? Can I give you a tattoo on your back?" he asked hopefully. She raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Well that was a bit random but sure, if you really want to, Dragon."

His Malfoy smirk creeped onto his face. Dragon.

She lay on her stomach on his bed and he took out tattooing supplies. He laid gentle kisses on her bare back and she giggled. Carefully, he started to tattoo in black ink a small flying dragon near her left shoulder and flames from its mouth that went across her back to her right shoulder. She winced in pain but stayed still. Touching her skin gave him a tingling sensation and his heart was doing backflips.

"Sigillum permanentem." He waved his wand over the tattoo to finish it. She went to look at it in the mirror and blushed.

"A dragon? It's magnificent. You're amazing," she said. "So I'll always be with you, Val," he replied. She hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Dragon." Even though he knew she meant it as a friend, it still meant the world to him.

**He walked into the Great Hall with Valentina and immediately, everyone stared at him. He sighed and sat down at his table as whispers filled the room.**

"We all know you're a Death Eater, Malfoy. Just like your pathetic father," snarled Harry.

"No one wants you here. Go run back to Voldemort like the coward you are," sneered Ron.

Draco shook with anger and shame. Shame because he did not want to be a Death Eater but he and his family would be killed if he hadn't become one. Anger because the-Boy-Who-Lived called his father pathetic. He didn't care if he was called a coward but no one insults his father and gets away with it.

"Shut your damn mouth, Potter, before someone lets it get out what your plans for defeating the Dark Lord are," threatened Draco. "You wouldn't," Harry paled. Draco knew he wouldn't really help the Dark Lord but Potter just made his blood boil.

Valentina grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the entrance doors of the Great Hall before he said anything else that would get him in trouble.

"Valentina! He is a Death Eater. You're an angel and a Gryffindor. You should know better than to be friends with scum like him. You have one last choice. Go with him and die or come back and join us on the good side," stated Harry.

Valentina stood there, looking back at all the students sitting behind Harry. As she stared at them, Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, afraid that she would choose them over him.

She laughed a cold laugh that chilled the bodies of everyone in the Great Hall. "Do you really think I'm going to turn on my best friend and choose you self-righteous pricks over him? You really must be delusional. And he is not scum. You don't know him so I suggest that you back the fuck off." With that, she took Draco's hand and they walked out the doors.

He looked at her weakly and mumbled, "I don't think we can be friends anymore, Valentina." Her eyes filled with tears and she felt numb hearing his words. She whispered brokenly, "Why?"

He looked away. "I just can't look at you, knowing that you are the daughter of the bastard who is torturing my mother and father for making one simple mistake. It's your father's fault that they are in pain. I had to become a fucking Death Eater because of YOUR father."

"You told me you'd never hurt me. You told me that you didn't care that my father is Voldemort. Did you ever mean anything you said to me?" her heart breaking.

He wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry but I can't be around you. What we had was confusing and blind. I feel so much hate and anger when I'm near you. I just can't."

She stifled a sob and managed "I still love you no matter what. Goodbye, Draco" before running out of the room. She collapsed against the wall in a corridor as everything came crashing down. She sobbed silently, her heart shattered into shards that cut her deeply. He left her alone like her father had left her alone sixteen years ago. She had built up so many walls over the years only letting her guard down to Draco. She still loved him. She could not stop loving him. Everything hurt so much as her tears fell endlessly, her body shuddering. She did not notice when someone gently picked her up. She did not notice as the person put her on his bed and held her until she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, with arms wrapped around her and eyes filled with concern was Blaise Zabini.

**He paced back and forth in the courtyard as the sun began to set. How could he go through with this mission? He did not want to kill Dumbledore. He was not a murderer. But the Dark Lord would kill him and his parents if he didn't. How had his life become so complicated?**

He looked over to the spot just beyond the willow tree by the lake where he had first met Valentina. Why did he let go of the most important person in his life? Guilt ate at his heart as he thought about how he must have crushed her heart. Blaise had angrily told him how he had found her crying her eyes out, collapsed in a corridor. Blaise said she had been silent since, refusing to move, her eyes vacant, and that Draco really needed to fix this. How could he have done this to her? He needed her, he loved her. He had just been so upset. He sighed, she would never forgive him.

"Well, what do we have here? Not so tough without your friend, the traitor, are you, Malfoy? I see that not even she could stand your repulsiveness, ferret," taunted the Weasel.

Draco's heart contracted at those words but he would not take it. "I suggest you shut up and walk away now. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious mudblood now, would we, blood traitor."

The Weasel's face turned as red as his hair and his eyes blazed as he slammed Draco against the wall. His grip tightened around Draco's neck. He was going to kill this ferret for the good of the wizarding world. Draco started choking but did not fight back. His eyes closed to darkness. He deserved this after hurting Valentina.

Suddenly all the pressure left as Weasley was pulled off of him. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Valentina dragging Weasley off by the scruff of his neck. She flung Weasley backwards and he staggered before regaining his balance. Purple flames surrounded her as her fist met his face with a sickening crack and he howled in pain. Her other fist swung back and connected with his stomach. He doubled over from the pain and the burns. Turquoise flames surrounded her as she growled at him in a deathly calm tone.

"Do not ever hurt Draco."

**She turned to Draco and radiated her magic to heal his neck as she checked to see if he was okay. It felt soothing and he looked down at his feet.**

"I'm so sorry, Val. I am such an arse. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I lost my mind and I took it out on you when you were the only one there for me. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I meant everything I told you when we were friends. I love you so much. I don't know how I can ever forgive myself for shattering your heart. I don't know how you can forgive me. How could you save me from him when I cut into you? I don't deserve you. Val, I'm really sorry. I-" he rambled hysterically until she cut him off with a fierce hug.

"I love you, Draco. It's okay. I forgive you. It hurt more than anything when you were gone and I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold on any longer but it's fine now. You are my best friend and you deserve all my love. Please don't ever leave me again," she said, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

As they stood engulfed in each other's embrace, they did not notice Ron. Ron got up, anger flowing through him from being beat up and humiliated by the angel bitch. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"SECTEMSEMPRA!"

The spell hit her but nothing happened. She just looked at him and smirked. "Really? Did you really just try to cut me up? I'm an angel. I have protection from spells. They can't affect me, you neanderthal."

Ron's eyes widened in anger but before he could do anything, they heard an evil cackle as Fenrir Greyback stepped out from the shadows.

"So, young Malfoy, I heard you didn't want to be a Death Eater. The Dark Lord won't be too happy to hear about this. He'll be most pleased to hear that I've dealt with a traitor like you by… killing you," hissed the savage werewolf. He lunged at Valentina, pushing her to the ground. He smiled a crooked smile at Draco and lifted his wand.

"First, I'll torture you. CRU-" He was cut off as Valentina pounced on him and he fell to the ground.

Her eyes glowed red and there was a fire in them. Her body was a mass of black magic that still retained the shape of her human body. Black flames surrounded her body.  


"**Wh-wh-?" Greyback stuttered as he stared up at her. Her voice came out as a dark rumbling. "Hellfire. You have no idea who you are messing with."**

She plunged her hand through his chest and gripped his heart. His eyes widened in fear as she ripped out his heart. He was still breathing as she held the glowing, throbbing heart in her hand. She glared at him and crushed the heart to smithereens in her hand. He screamed in pain and finally lay dead in the ground.

The whole school had appeared and was staring at her with their jaws on the ground and their eyes wide with fear. Her body turned back to normal and her eyes turned back to their golden chocolate color.

"How did you do that?" Draco whispered in shock. The students listened as she replied, "I'm made of dark magic. I can be darkness in its almost purest form so that's what you saw. My red eyes are my father's and the fire is my mother's. My dark magic is enhanced by my angel magic so I can rip out people's hearts and kill them like that. And yes, I would kill anyone who tries to harm you, Draco. I am not evil but I will kill."

Harry gaped at her as everyone heard her revelation and his eyes went to her bleeding arm. Black blood glowing red.

"Y-your blood. It's just like Voldemort's. And you have dark magic," Harry stated shakily. "Yes, Harry. I am Voldemort's daughter. My name is Valentina Riddle," she replied.

The students gasped and drew back in fear. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. "STUPEFY!"

A few students fainted and Harry stood in shock as the spell simply deflected off of Valentina. She rolled her eyes, "As I was telling your idiot friend Ron, I have protection against spells. And despite who my father is, I'm not evil. I don't need to defend myself against you because I know who I am whether you believe me or not. However, have I ever tried to stop you from stopping my father? I know he needs to be killed."

Everyone was speechless. Valentina sighed and looked to Draco. He kissed her cheek and laughed as they went inside Hogwarts, leaving behind the stunned students.

He splashed water on his face and gripped the edges of the sink as he stared at his pale reflection in the dim light of the bathroom. Sobs ripped through him. He felt so torn by everything life had thrown at him. He felt like he had lost himself.

A hand touched his shoulder softly and he looked up to see Valentina's reflection in the mirror. He turned around and flung himself into her arms. She settled them on the floor and he cried as she held him close to her heart. "I don't w-want to kill Dumbledore. B-but I have to do t-this. I have to k-kill him. Or the D-dark Lord's gonna kill me. I was c-chosen for this. I've done s-so many wrong things and I r-regret them. But what if I'm really e-evil?" he broke off as his sobs became hysterical.

She spoke to his soul, her voice soothing him. "You are not evil, Draco. You've been forced to make the wrong choices but you are not evil. You are not a killer. I believe in you. I know you can make the right choices if given the chance. Everything you've done in the past can stay in the past. Every day is a new beginning. You can start over. Just choose to. Everyone has a choice. You are good, Draco. You are strong. Talk to Dumbledore. He can help you."

He was silent for what seemed like forever. Then he nodded slowly and she helped him up. Together, they walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Riddle. I heard that you ripped out Fenrir Greyback's heart and now the whole student body know that you're Voldemort's daughter, Miss Riddle. Mr. Potter came in here quite frazzled, mumbling incoherently. I'm afraid you have stunned the boy. No matter, he will accept it soon enough. Now, how may I help you?" Dumbledore smiled.

Draco opened his mouth timidly and informed Dumbledore of his mission. "But I don't want to do it. He is going to kill my parents and me. Please help me, Professor."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I knew you would make the right choice, Mr. Malfoy. I will keep you safe. You are no assassin, Draco."

**Lucius and Narcissa hugged their son tightly with no intentions of letting go. "Thank you for saving my precious son, Valentina," said Narcissa. "Yes, thank you. That bastard, Greyback, deserved to have his heart ripped out. Trying to kill a Malfoy, especially MY SON. Though I am greatly surprised that you are the Dark Lord's daughter yet you are so sweet. I did not even know he had a daughter. I know that you do not agree with what your father does but how is it that you are able to be good with his dark wizard DNA in you?" Lucius questioned.**

Valentina's expression got serious and she said quietly, "I still have that dark magic running through my veins. I can feel the urges so I have to constantly suppress the dark side of me."

At this, Draco went to hug her, realizing how much she had to fight herself and her demons every day. He didn't have to say anything. She could see his compassion in his eyes. Narcissa smiled. "Won't you stay for dinner, Valentina?"

Draco, Valentina, Lucius, and Narcissa spent the evening in laughter and merriment. What the future held was unknown but they had all they needed in their home that night.

"Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me," he whimpered, his voice breaking. He looked at the man who had offered to protect him. Tears streamed down his fear-stricken face as his hand shook. The Dark Lord was going to kill him and his family.

Dumbledore looked at him with sympathy. "I can help you. Draco, I can still protect you. Trust me."

Draco gasped as another shudder ran through him. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. He lowered his wand but the door was suddenly blasted open and four more Death Eaters burst into the Astronomy Tower.

Snape walked in and his eyes met Dumbledore's eyes for a moment. Then he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and spoke.

"Avada kedavra."

Draco whimpered weakly as Dumbledore fell back and his eyes closed for the last time.

Snape grabbed Draco and led him running down the stairs. Harry screamed in anger and pain. He leapt out of where he was hidden and chased after Snape and Malfoy. He ran blindly, ignoring everyone and threw hex after hex at Snape.

"YOU COWARD! COME FIGHT ME! HE TRUSTED YOU!" Harry screamed at Snape.

Snape blocked every spell and yelled for Draco to keep running.

"Do not call me a coward," he said in a deathly cold voice. He spun around and kept running with Draco as Harry followed.

Harry saw Valentina and grabbed her. "Valentina, please. He killed Dumbledore. He's a murderer. Stop him and Malfoy. You have to. You're on our side."

Valentina looked at him with tears in her eyes and a torn expression. He had been through so much throughout his entire life. But she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't. I love Draco and I cannot help you hurt him. He wants to do the right thing but it's hard… I know you can defeat my father," she whispered brokenly.

She flew in a flash to Draco and Snape and swept them into her wings. They disappeared with a flash of white light.

**She held him close to her as they sat beside the fire in the cottage where Snape had instructed them to stay. He sobbed into her arms as he realized that the person who had tried to help him was dead. He never wanted any of this to happen.**

She never let go of him as she held open her free hand and a glass ball materialized in it. Turquoise smoke clouded the inside of the ball before it cleared up and images of what was going on in Hogwarts appeared.

_**** Everyone was in the Hospital Wing, being treated or watching over each other. Harry walked in with his mind somewhere far away. He slumped into a chair.**_

"Snape killed Dumbledore," he mumbled numbly.

Everyone reacted immediately. Tears flowing, angry words, broken gasps. Harry told them about everything that had happened on the Astronomy Tower that night.

"Valentina helped that murderer and his accomplice escape? That bitch. I always knew she was no good," shouted Ron angrily. Everyone else spoke out in agreement.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "No, that's not it. She did it to protect Malfoy. Valentina isn't evil. She wanted to help me. She wanted to do good so badly but she loves Malfoy. She would do anything for him. Her love for him overshadows everything else. She's complicated."

"Why would she love an evil git like Malfoy? He planned to kill Dumbledore. He's cruel and vile. He has no heart. He-"

"Ginny, stop. Malfoy didn't kill Dumbledore. He lowered his wand. He wasn't going to kill him but Snape came in. You didn't see how frightened and reluctant Malfoy was. He really didn't want to kill Dumbledore. He was afraid that Voldemort would kill him and his family. But he stopped. I don't think he would have killed Dumbledore. Maybe he does have a heart. Maybe Malfoy isn't so evil." **

** The glass ball clouded up again and the images had disappeared when it cleared up. Valentina stared at it. Harry was more understanding than she thought he would be.  
**

**Draco let out another sob of guilt, his body shuddering as he stared at the glass ball where the images had been. How could he have done that? Potter was willing to forgive what he had done. Dumbledore had believed in him. Potter actually defended him. He closed his eyes in despair as he thought about how wrong he had been about everything.**

He snuggled into Valentina's arms and whispered, "I'm a horrible person."

A tear slipped from her eyes. "No, you are not, Draco. You've just made the wrong choices. You've changed though. You're starting to make the right ones. It's not our past that matters but it's the choices that we make in the present and the future."

He looked into her eyes. "I want to go back to Hogwarts."

He stroked the dragon tattoo he had gave her on her back as she slept, lying on her stomach on his bed. He had had another nightmare about the Dark Lord killing his parents and she had come to comfort him. Somehow she always knew when he was frightened, upset, or hurt. She stayed with him after he calmed down and she fell asleep but he stayed awake, thinking. She looked so sexy in her black spaghetti-strap tank top and emerald green daisy dukes, her warm brown hair laid to the side with her silver hoop earrings visible glinting in the moonlight, her long eyelashes soft and eyes closed. How could anyone look so beautiful while sleeping? Not to mention when she was awake. She hated makeup and never wore it yet she was radiant.

They all knew the War was coming soon. The Dark Lord would bring the Final Battle to Hogwarts and people would die. Harry would kill the Dark Lord or the Dark Lord would kill Harry. Draco had not killed Dumbledore and Dumbledore had protected him but now Dumbledore was dead. He would be in a lot of trouble when the Dark Lord found him.

He thought about all these things as he traced the dragon tattoo on Valentina's soft skin. When would he ever have a chance to tell her how he really felt? He wanted to tell her how he was in love with her. How he had been for seven years. He wanted to hear her tell him that she loved him, if she did. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his. He wanted to touch her body, explore it. He wanted her to know that he loved her so much that nothing else mattered to him. But he was afraid.

How would she react? He didn't want to lose her. But how was she ever going to know? For all he knew, the world as he knew it could end at any moment. He had to tell her. She had to know. He took a deep breath and kissed her dragon tattoo, murmuring, "Val? Val."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Dragon?" Their eyes found each other in the moonlight and met. Silvery gray and golden chocolate. He opened his mouth. "I-"

The door flew open, interrupting him and Harry Potter barged in. "Malfoy, Valentina. We need to go. Now. The Dark Lord is here and we need to defend the castle. You say that you've changed, Malfoy. It's time to prove it. And it's extremely annoying that you can't kill your father because you're an angel, Valentina, but we need to do this now. The final battle has begun."

**He fell to the ground, panting as the Dark Lord approached him. "Young Malfoy, you dare disobey me and fight against me? You are foolish, boy. You have turned on me and your pureblood beliefs. You should have stayed on my side. Nothing good comes out of siding with Harry Potter. Now you must die, Draco," drawled the Dark Lord.**

Voldemort leered at him. "Last chance, Draco. Join me and kill the resistance and I will let you live."

**Draco spat at him. "Fuck you. You and your Death Eaters can go burn in hell because Potter will defeat you." Voldemort sneered.**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**Valentina threw herself at Draco and they glowed with white angelfire as she transmitted all her protection to Draco as Voldemort bellowed 'kedavra.' Valentina fell into Draco's arms weakly and her eyes fluttered.**

"NO!" screamed Draco. She touched his face gently, breathing heavily through gasps. "I told you that I would protect you and I have. You will always be protected from spells. Thank you for being my friend. You are everything to me. You are strong, you will get through this. I'm sorry for leaving you alone but I'm not sorry for saving you. Be safe, Draco. I love you, Dragon" and she closed her golden chocolate eyes as her last breath left her body.

He broke down and sobbed over her body. She was gone. How could he live now? "I love you too, Val," he whispered softly, kissing her forehead gently.

Voldemort, not knowing what had happened laughed evilly and pointed his wand at Draco again. "Well isn't that sweet. Your little girlfriend died to save you. Too bad you're going to die now. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

To say that Voldemort was shocked when the Killing Curse bounced off Draco without killing him would be an understatement. "H-how-" Voldemort stuttered.

Draco looked into Voldemort's red eyes with a look that could kill. "You bastard. You killed my best friend. But that's not all she was. You killed your daughter."

Voldemort staggered backwards. "V-Valentina?" All Draco could see was red as he charged at the Dark Lord and ripped the Elder Wand out of his bony hands.

"POTTER!" he shouted, throwing the wand to the-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter caught it swiftly and pointed it at Voldemort in his shocked and weakened state.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
**

**And it was over. Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. Draco held Valentina's body close to him. He sobbed endlessly over her. He wouldn't move off the spot where she had died when everyone tried to bring him back inside the castle. The only person who had loved him always and wasn't afraid to show it was gone.**

He dragged himself across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table and sat down. None of the Slytherins would sit near him and no one in Hogwarts wanted to talk to him. He was either a traitor or a Death Eater in anyone's eyes. He didn't care. All he wanted was Valentina. She was the only one who never judged him. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at the pasta on his plate, remembering how she would always share it with him. He didn't care who saw him cry anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. She was really gone.

He pushed the plate away and walked out of the Great Hall to the Room of Requirement, ignoring all the whispers as everyone watched him.

He thought of a dimly lit room where he could be alone when he reached the wall of the Room of Requirement. Going in the door that appeared, he settled on the lone black couch that sat in from of a blazing fireplace in the lightless, dark room. Letting his tears fall freely, his mind started wandering.

He would do anything to bring her back. He needed her. What if there was a way? Closing his eyes and thinking of a book on dark magic, he concentrated. The book on dark magic appeared next to him on the couch. He picked it up and started to read it with bleary eyes. Hours later, he was exhausted but he wouldn't give up. He would do this for her.

_'convertat horologium__ retro__: This spells turns back the clock to bring back a loved one without changing anything else. The caster of the spell must speak the three words with his wand pointing up. He will get sucked into the time warp where the people who have died are and retrieve his loved one in five minutes. Warning- This spell is the darkest magic ever in existence. It is highly dangerous. Death will come if the last grain of sand drops from the hourglass before the loved one is reached.'  
_  
The answer. He would do this no matter what the cost was. If he died, at least he would be with her again in death. He would be with her no matter what it took.

He picked up his wand and pointed it up as he spoke. "Convertat horologium retro." There was a flash of deep red and he was pulled into a sea of deep red light. A huge hourglass stood in the center of the endless pit as ghostly figures flew around it.

Looking around, he spotted the beautiful form of his angel. He dove towards her but it seemed like she was a million miles away. He grew weaker as time flew by. His vision was getting blurred as he reached out for her thin wrist. Their skin made contact as the last grain of sand fell and they were pulled back into the Room of Requirement.

He caressed Valentina's face and her golden chocolate eyes slowly opened to the sight of his silvery gray eyes. Her mouth opened slightly as what he had done dawned on her. He smiled at her weakly before dropping down to the sofa. He felt so weak from the spell.

"Shit, Draco. Why did you do that? You must have known that was the darkest magic in existence. You could have died. What if it didn't work? What if I didn't come back in time to heal you?" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Because you're my best friend. I would do anything for you and I couldn't live without you. I did reach you in time," he replied softly. His eyes fluttered dangerously.

She shook her head and hugged him, her golden angel magic flowing from her hands to heal his weakened state. He closed his eyes to rest.

"Thank you, Dragon. You are as brave as I knew you always were."

**He opened his eyes and found himself in the Hospital Wing. He looked to his side and saw his Valentina looking at him.**

"Hey, sleepyhead. I was carrying you to your room so you could rest more comfortably when I bumped into Harry. Merlin, you should have seen his face when he saw me. I guess you didn't tell anyone about your insane plan and they aren't too used to seeing people who are supposed to be dead. Anyway, he finally got himself back into check and told me to bring you to Madam Pomfrey to make sure you're okay even though I told him I already healed you. Gosh, do you know that you look incredibly sexy and delicious when you sleep?" she teased.

He blushed and tried to cover it up with a Malfoy smirk. Mussing up his already mussed up platinum blonde hair he started, "Well, I AM known for my charm and good looks. Now that you mention it, I have something serious to talk to you about. I-"

At that moment, Harry barged in through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Merlin, Potter. You always barge in and interrupt me. I swear, you plan that every time," Draco muttered.

Harry ignored this and said frantically, "Malfoy, your father is being attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and we need to go there now to capture her."

When Harry mentioned Lucius Malfoy, Valentina grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him off the bed.

Apparating to Malfoy Manor, they found Bellatrix standing over Lucius and Narcissa crying timidly in the corner. Lucius was panting in pain on the floor. Not noticing Harry, Draco, and Valentina's arrival, she screeched, "And this is for betraying the Dark Lord by allowing your son to help bloody Harry Potter! CRUCIO!" She used the Cruciatus again and Lucius' bloodcurdling screams filled the air as he twisted on the ground in pain.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Harry. The Cruciatus Curse was lifted as Bellatrix's wand flew into Harry's hand. She turned around and saw Valentina. Knowing that Valentina was the Dark Lord's daughter and had powerful dark magic, she shrunk back in fear and apparated before Harry could apprehend her. Harry growled and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Valentina ran to Lucius's side. He was panting unevenly in agony. Almost the picture of death.

**"No no no no no!" Valentina pressed her hands against his chest and let her magic flow into him. Golden light wrapped around them. When it faded, Lucius sat up and hugged Valentina tightly. She hugged back for a moment before coughing. Blood came out of her mouth and splattered the floor. Black, glowing red.**

**Lucius's eyes widened in fear for a moment as flashbacks of the Dark Lord went through his mind. Then he calmed down. Valentina was not her father.**

**Draco pulled an exhausted Valentina to his chest. She really did do everything for him. She was his world. He held her as they breathed as one entity.**

As he gazed at her, he was overwhelmed with affection. She meant everything to him but he was afraid. Afraid of telling her what he had known from the moment he laid eyes on her.

He had lost her once and he was not going to lose her again. Not without telling her how he had felt for seven years.

He sank down beside her and touched her angelic face. He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. 

Silvery gray and golden chocolate. His breath caught in his throat and everything else blurred around him as he gazed at her, frozen. Just like the way he felt when he first saw her, except the feelings had intensified beyond control.

He breathed again as he looked into her innocent, beautiful eyes. Leaning in, his eyes fluttered close. His lips met her soft, pink lips. Everything else seemed to disappear as she responded to him and the sensation overwhelmed him.

Pulling back, he breathed softly, "I love you, Valentina Riddle. I've been in love with you from the day I saw you and my love has only grown. I love everything about you. At first, I did not know why I felt so incomplete. Then I realized that the most important part of me was missing. I can't be without you anymore. Will you be mine?"

She blushed and he heard her honeysweet voice. "Yes, Dragon. I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

Happiness and joy washed over him, hearing those words. He pulled her back into a kiss and their lips melded together. Her lips were so soft and he couldn't resist licking them, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue entered, stroking the inside of her mouth, exploring it. She tasted so sweet. She tangled her hands in his silky platinum blonde hair and he grabbed her soft, beautiful hair before sliding his hands down her sides. She moaned in pleasure from his kiss, sensations of delight tingling through her body. He felt like he was floating, she was so warm. Their lips moved together perfectly and intensely. Finally they pulled apart to gasp for breath. She rested her head on his chest and he held her in his arms as they regained their breath.

The dragon and his angel.


End file.
